


Pretend boyfriend

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I don't know what to tag yet, I don't know if I will continue this, I might (after completing some of my works)..You can give it a try, this story i mean.Anyway have a great day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Flaws





	Pretend boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> pardon the errors, i didn't proofread it

“You know, not every thing is about you. I want to break up.” It was another break up for Tsukishima Kei. It has probably been his third relationship since he entered university. He made his way to one of the cafeterias and sat down at one of the empty tables. He is a 4th year student. You must be wondering why would he start dating girls out of the blue. The thing is, he has been dragged to mixers ever since his time started to free up as a 4th year student and somehow he had already gotten through 3 girls. “I heard you had already broken up with that girl.” Yamaguchi is suddenly standing in front of him, panting. “News travels fast huh?” Tsukishima pulled out a granola bar from his bag. Yamaguchi shrugs. “Next mixer!” Yamaguchi chirps as his fingers scroll through his phone. “Oh god, please stop.” Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose. “I won’t allow my friend to be single.” Yamaguchi huffs as he continues to scroll. Tsukishima can’t with the commitment. Those girls expect too much from him — staying up late to text, morning and evening texts, not hanging up the call until they were ready. Tsukishima wants to focus on his studies.

Tsukishima just leaves Yamaguchi at the cafeteria as he walked to his next class while munching on the bar. “Maybe relationships just aren’t for me.” Tsukishima mumbles to himself as he climbs up the stairs. He throws away the wrapper of his bar before entering the classroom. He sits down at the very back of the class where he has view of the whole class. He sighs. Even though it didn’t last long, it still hurt when he got dumped. Deciding to put his mind into something else, he pulled out his sketchbook. Tsukishima is quite an artist even if he doesn’t look like it. His hands guide the pencil on the paper, leaving black lines behind it, marking the paper. Those multitudes of lines he created, creates a picture on his sketchbook. Just as he finishes, the teacher enters and lecture was in session. He keeps his sketchbook away and pulls out his notebook to take notes for the class.

~~~

Classes ended and now Tsukishima was making his way home from class. He is tired and drained from his classes. Suddenly a stranger just grabs his hand turns him around. The stranger looked at him from top to toe. “You will do.” The stranger said before pulling him into a restaurant. “What the hell? Where are you dragging me to?” Tsukishima cursed, obviously not happy that he is being dragged by some stranger. “Just pretend to be my boyfriend for a bit.” The stranger said and Tsukishima was simply dragged further into the the restaurant. “What’s your name?” The stranger asks. “Why would you need to know my name?” Tsukishima is annoyed. Some random stranger just pulled him off the street and dragged him into a restaurant, to pretend to be the stranger’s boyfriend. Plus, the stranger is a male. “Why would I not know my boyfriend’s name?” The stranger looks at Tsukishima. “I’m Tsukishima Kei.” Tsukishima gives in. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. Call me Tetsu when we are in there.” The stranger now with a name, said.

They went further inside and walked into a private booth. “This is my boyfriend, Kei.” Kuroo introduces him in front of a bunch of strangers. The people were pretty shocked but still said their greetings. Tsukishima was forced to sit with Kuroo and honestly his school bag standing out like a sore thumb. Obviously these people were professionals working in an office. Tsukishima definitely felt uncomfortable. Kuroo handed Tsukishima a cup. Tsukishima looks at the cup in a questioning gaze. "Just drink it. I won't drug you or anything." Kuroo whispers into Tsukishima's ear. Tsukishima takes the cup from the older and gulp down the contents. Though he just met the older and no doubt the older is aggressive when he did so, the male did not seem too bad. The event ended pretty late and surprisingly, Tsukishima is still sober. "I need to discuss something with you." Kuroo says once everyone had already left. "What is it?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes. The blond would definitely appreciate if that process would be before he was dragged into this whole shit show.

"I want you to be my pretend boyfriend for events like this." Kuroo said. "Don't you have actual boyfriends to do that with?" Tsukishima sighs. Kuroo huffed. "You know, someone as charming as me would obviously have boyfriends, but our schedules never match." Kuroo says. Tsukishima cringes at the self praise the raven haired man pulled. "I will pay you for each event you accompany me to." Kuroo adds. "So basically like an escort?" Tsukishima asks. "I guess you could say that? C'mon, no strings attached and I will pay you good money." Kuroo almost begs. "Are you rich or something like that?" Tsukishima takes his phone out as he looks up the older's name. "Some CEO of some company...." Kuroo shrugs like it wasn't a huge deal. "You're only 2 years older than me?" Tsukishima looked at the older in front of him with eyes wide with shock.

"You're a year 4 university student?" Kuroo asked. "Yes?!" Tsukishima almost shouts. Kuroo seem to think about it for a bit before looking back at the blond. "You will do fine." Kuroo shrugs. "Tetsu, what are you doing?" Another voice had just cut into their conversation. "Keiji." Kuroo open his arms to the blue eyed, black haired male. "I roped him into the event. My subordinates wouldn't stop asking about my boyfriend." Kuroo answers the question that was asked. "Isn't that Akaashi Keiji, the founder of Akaashi corps.? The two of you are in a relationship?" Tsukishima can't help but step back a little in shock. Two powerhouse CEOs are dating each other. "Ku! I miss you so much!" Another male comes bolting over running past Tsukishima and jumping on Kuroo and Akaashi. It was the famous actor Bokuto Koutarou.

"You clearly don't need me at all." Tsukishima says. "Who is that guy? Are you cheating on us?" Bokuto accuses Kuroo. "No, I just have him pretend to be my boyfriend at the event today. The ladies have been setting me up for mixers and honestly, I really couldn't take it, so I told them I have a boyfriend and they asked me to bring him over. The two of you were busy so I just grabbed someone random on the street." Kuroo quickly explains to his boyfriends to prevent any misunderstanding while Tsukishia stands there awkwardly, waiting for them to finish. "If you're helping Tetsu, you think you could help us too?" Akaashi says once they finished talking. "W-what? Wouldn't it look like your 'boyfriend' is cheating on you that way? Aren't the three of you pretty huge players in your field, not to mention, Bokuto-san is a famous actor." Tsukishima says, pretty agitatedly.

"He does have a point." Kuroo says. "If that's the case, we can always say we are in a 4-way relationship." Bokuto shrugs like it isn't too big of a deal. If that happens, Tsukishima's peaceful life would be ruined. "We will give you whatever you want, as long as you help us." Akaashi says, eyes seemingly piercing through Tsukishima's soul. If Tsukishima says that the offer wasn't tempting, the blond would be lying. "Okay." Tsukishima agrees. It would really help with his student loans. "Give us your phone number." Kuroo held his phone out to the blond. Tsukishima takes the phone from the older and typed his phone number into the phone. "We will discuss the details another day." Kuroo says and the three older men left. "So somehow, I have been sucked into this mess huh." Tsukishima mutters before he trudged back to his small ass apartment. Not the best but convenient.

Tsukishima places his bag near his door when he stepped into his home. Immediately making his way to the couch and flopping his ass down on the couch. After the break up, he is now someone else's pretend boyfriend, not only that but he is the pretend boyfriend of three very good looking people. They are the top dogs of society, living the luxurious life that everyone dreams of. How exactly did he get roped into such a mess?


End file.
